


Sally Face: Rewind and Reset

by MoonlightCrystal



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightCrystal/pseuds/MoonlightCrystal
Summary: After finally finishing the Sally Face video game one stormy night, you looked out the window and wished to the stars above,"I wish I could save everyone."Right when you made your wish, a strange incident occurred that forced you to pass out on your bed. You wake up to see an eerily familiar face looking down at you."Wait...L-Larry...?""Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"You had barely been awake for ten seconds and already you realized three things:1. You had been mysteriously transported into the very video game you had just finished playing.2. Larry Johnson, who was supposed to be an only child, was claiming that YOU were his twin sister.3. Larry had no idea who "Sal" was, which could only mean one thing, you were at the very beginning of the game...right before Sal Fisher moved into Addison Apartments.Now that you actually were in the Sally Face universe, only one thought filled your mind,'I must save everyone! It's the only way to get home!'Will you be able to change everyone's fate? Will you be able to stay alive? Will you ever find a way home?*IMPORTANT READ END NOTES*
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Reader, Sal Fisher/You, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 46
Kudos: 157





	1. The End is Only the Beginning

The sound of the rain hitting your window could be heard again as you muted your laptop. You didn't mind the music that was once playing quietly in the background, but you needed a moment to collect your thoughts. So there you sat on your bed alone in your bedroom. All the lights were off except for the one emitting from the screen of the laptop. With tears practically pouring out of your eyes, you stared at the main menu of the game you had just finished. Sally Face. It was a truly great game. The greatest game you ever played. It was the type of game and genre that you particularly enjoyed. One that told a story and let you click on a bunch of things as you progressed further. Not to mention that you absolutely _loved_ horror stories. You loved anything related to horror actually. But this game was different because unlike the other scary movies, games, and stories you've seen, this one actually pulled on your heartstrings. However, as you sat in your dark bedroom, you couldn't help but think it pulled at your heartstrings a little _too_ well.

You liked the fact that the ending still left some unanswered questions and potential conflicts to face in the near future. It gave you hope that the story wasn't completely over. Yet, deep down you still wished that things hadn't escalated the way they did. You felt bad for the pain, both physical and emotional, that everyone must have felt. It was heart breaking to find out that had Larry committed suicide. It was hard to watch Sal murder everyone in cold blood, especially since one of the victims was a _child_ , and you remember sobbing hysterically when you saw him get executed. You felt bad for Ashley, who was probably carrying an overwhelming amount of guilt on her shoulders. The struggle and misery Todd went through was painful. Then there was Travis. Yes, he was an asshole. You didn't like him at first. But he redeemed himself in the end. He helped the others in the final battle and sacrificed his life to help them.

_'Perhaps he's not a bad guy,'_ you had thought. He was just kid with a shitty dad who pushed all his beliefs on him. If only you had the option to take him away from that toxic environment, then he probably could've gotten along with the others. He could've been incredibly useful to stop the cult from bringing the red-eyed demon back. But those will only and always be what if's. The happy ending where everything works out isn't popular anymore. They probably don't even exist at this point.

"Would _I_ even get a happy ending?" you asked yourself as you looked out the window. Your eyes followed the raindrops that slowly trickled down the glass. How long has it been since your parents called you just to see how you were doing? They had always been distant with you for reasons unknown, but you thought that they would at least try to check up on you since you moved to your new apartment. Except they didn't. When you moved out of their house, out of the town you grew up in, you had no one to say goodbye. No one to promise they'd keep in touch. Your "friends" stopped talking to you during senior year and your boyfriend dumped you during your graduation ceremony. So, you currently felt like the loneliest person on the planet. You didn't think you would ever get a happy ending.

"Maybe I can start a new life here. Meet new people. Make a name for myself," you said to yourself as you opened the window. The cool raindrops and strong winds were refreshing against your hot skin. You glanced back at your laptop. You had the urge to restart the Sally Face game.

"I bet you guys would've been great friends if you were real. But I shouldn't complain. It must've been hell for you to deal with demons, deaths, guilt, betrayal, and murder. I wish I could help you guys," you murmured. You looked out the window and gazed up at the sky. Despite the heavy rain that fell to the earth, you could still make out the stars that glistened above you like glitter. You closed your eyes as the rain continued to hit your face.

"I wish I could save everyone." 

A loud crash bounced off the walls of the bedroom. It sounded as if something had cracked.

"Shit."

You slowly glanced behind you to see that the laptop was now on the floor. A large crack stretched diagonally across the screen as the once clear image of the main menu began to glitch out. The colors were swirling together on the screen like a cruel waltz.

"Fuck. I can't afford to get a new one! I needed this for school!" you groaned as you picked up the laptop. You unmuted the laptop to check if the sound was still functioning, only to hear something disturbing. It was not music, but a voice. A deep voice called out from beyond the screen as the colors continued to mix together in large swirls. The large crack began to stretch into different directions all over the screen and you could have sworn that you saw sparks flaring out at you. You were so horrified that you were tempted to throw this device out the window. But you felt like you were being held down by an unknown force.

"(Y/n)....save....everyone....save them....from pain....save them...to save yourself....don't....be......lonely...." the voice croaked out. Before you could back away any further, the laptop exploded. You used your arms to cover your face as the shards of the screen came flying at you. A light began to fill the room as the impact of the explosion practically hurled you against the headboard of your bed, making you bump your head in the process. As you fell amongst your pillows and slowly succumbed to the sudden exhaustion that was thrown at you, you could hear the deep voice say one last thing.

"The end is only the beginning."

With that, darkness filled your vision as the light consumed your body.


	2. Waking Up at the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finishing the Sally Face video game one stormy night, you looked out the window and wished to the stars above,  
> "I wish I could save everyone."  
> Right when you made your wish, a strange incident occurred that forced you to pass out on your bed. You wake up to see an eerily familiar face looking down at you.  
> "Wait...L-Larry...?"  
> "Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"  
> You had barely been awake for ten seconds and already you realized three things:  
> 1\. You had been mysteriously transported into the very video game you had just finished playing.  
> 2\. Larry Johnson, who was supposed to be an only child, was claiming that YOU were his twin sister.  
> 3\. Larry had no idea who "Sal" was, which could only mean one thing, you were at the very beginning of the game...right before Sal Fisher moved into Addison Apartments.  
> Now that you actually were in the Sally Face universe, only one thought filled your mind,  
> 'I must save everyone! It's the only way to get home!'  
> Will you be able to change everyone's fate? Will you be able to stay alive? Will you ever find a way home?

They were strapping him into the electric chair again. They were going to execute him once more. This was your least favorite scene. It was still to painful to watch considering this was played the second time. You desperately wanted to stop playing, stop watching, and go to sleep just to forget it all. But you couldn't move a muscle. You could only watch as your hand slammed on the window repeatedly. You could only watch as he sat in the chair with a calm expression. You could only hear your voice screaming for them to wait. Pleading for them to stop the execution.

 _'Wait...window..? Screaming? Pleading..? Why...does this look so real..? I can see him so clearly. Wait....this...isn't my voice. A-Ashley?'_ you thought to yourself, your hands continuing to slam against the window. You were actually there, watching Sal's execution, but through Ashley's eyes. This was the most fucked up dream you ever had.

 _'Wake up (y/n). WAKE UP! I...I don't want to see this. It's too real! It hurts too much! Please stop dreaming and wake up. Sal. Sally Face. I don't want to see you die. I don't want to see you in that ugly orange prison uniform!'_ you continued to think. The emotions you had felt the first time you saw this scene was doubled with Ashley's own emotions. The guilt. The mourning. The panicking. The feeling of a failure. It was too overwhelming. You didn't want to see or feel any of these all too real things anymore.

"PLEASE JUST STOP!" you could finally hear your own voice scream as you heard the executioner flip the switch to seal Sal's fate. Then everything stopped. Literally. Time had completely froze, even your body. It was as if someone had paused the game for you. It was relieving to see that the scene had finally been stopped before it proceeded any further. But that relief didn't last long. Everything began to glitch and distort around you until a sea of colors swirled in circles that made you feel nauseous.

 _'W-What's going on? My...my hand...'_ you thought to yourself as you looked at your trembling hands. They, too, were glitching and distorting to the point where they looked like jagged shapes about to pop off. You tried to scream. But all that came out was a warped croaking sound that that was a clear combination of your voice and Ashley's.

"You...want to....save...everyone...?" a familiar deep voice asked you. The voice was coming from different directions, making it unclear as to where the source was coming from.

"Then...please....save everyone. Save them...and get the life you deserved. The life you desire..." the deep voice said. Images and scenes from the game flashed before your eyes. Except they were moving backwards like a video tape. They moved past you faster and faster as a light glowed so brightly that you had to close your eyes before you go blind.

"Let us...rewind...and restart..." the deep voice called out, sounding much louder this time. You covered your ears with your hands in attempt to block out the increasing volume. You didn't want to go deaf either after all. A gust of wind blew around you, nearly knocking you over. You continued to scream with your screwed up voice until silence fell around you. Hesitantly, you opened one eye to check your surroundings. You were standing in nothing but a white abyss. Yet, you weren't completely by yourself. Standing before you was your favorite character from the entire game. Sal Fisher. Sally face. He was standing in front of you in his orange prison outfit with hand cuffs keeping his hands down. His eyes looked blank and empty as he stared back your shocked ones. Behind him was a large circle of dark colors swirling inside it. A circle that finally jogged your memory.

"J-Jim Johnson...?" you asked carefully.

"...What would you do if you could turn back time?" the deep voice asked. You didn't respond. Sal's appearance changed into the usual clothes he wore throughout the game. His black jumper, red skinny jeans, and mask were stained with blood. In his hand was a sharp knife that was also stained with blood that dripped onto the pristine white ground. His eyes remained blank as he stared back at you. However, he tilted his head slightly while observing you as if you were the most interesting thing in the world. You looked back at the circle behind him despite the small worry of being stabbed by Sal filling your heart.

"Would you save Sal from misfortune? Would you save Todd from the ritual? Would you save the residents? My wife and son? But more importantly..." his voice drifted off as you turned your gaze back to Sal. He seemed to have shrunk in size, the blood no longer stained his clothes, and his hair was tied back into his signature pigtails hair style.

"Would you be able to start a new life for yourself by forming bonds with those around you? That was what you had promised yourself after you moved away from your childhood home. (Y/n), you don't have to be alone anymore. Of course, you should try your best to stop those dreadful events from happening. But you should still try to find your own happiness so you can finally be at peace. It's the only way to save yourself as you go on your journey. Please be happy (y/n). If you can't find happiness, then you will slowly die from the inside out as you descend into madness," the voice explained softly.

"W-Wait...isn't this just a dream...? This can't be re-"

"I'm sorry (y/n), but my time is running out. I have to go. But I promise to contact you another time," the deep voice cut you off before you could finish.

"But I-!" you cried out as the circle began to fade away.

"Goodbye for now (y/n). Be good. Be happy. Be better than us. Make the right the decisions," the voice interrupted you again as it grew softer and softer until you could no longer hear it. The circle disappeared into the white abyss, leaving you alone with Sal. Slowly, you took a few steps towards him while extending a hand out towards him.

"S-Sal...?" you called out to him nervously. He didn't respond. You blinked once. Twice. On the third time his appearance changed so suddenly that it practically made you jump out of your skin. He was back in his prison uniform except this time he only had a blindfold on...just like during his execution. You could barely make out the scarring on the bottom half of his face. Blood was pouring out of his nose, mouth, ears, and eyes as he reached out to you.

"(Y/n)....help me....help me...please!" he cried in pain as he trudged towards you. You gasp and ran towards him, an endless river of tears running down your pale cheeks.

"SAL! SAAAAL! LEAVE HIM ALONE! SAL!" you screamed.

"(Y/n)! Wake up!" a voice shouted. The stranger behind the voice was shaking you roughly in attempt to jolt you awake. A gasp escaped your lips as you finally woke up from that awful dream. You nearly launched yourself off of your pillows as you sat up right in bed. You were drenched in sweat, your whole body was shaking, and your heart was racing. You could see the person move from the corner of your eye as they sat behind you on the side of the bed. A large, warm hand patted your back as gently as possible.

"Take a deep breath. You're safe now," the stranger replied in attempt to comfort you. Except they couldn't ease your worries since you were in your bedroom with a stranger that somehow broke into your apartment. You shied away from their touch and moved towards the other end of the bed.

"How did you get in my apartment?" you asked frightened.

"What are you talking about (y/n)? We live in this apartment with mom? I mean...we _are_ a family after all," the person replied. You turned towards the crazy person to ask what in the hell he was talking about. Only to freeze when a familiar face came into view.

"Wait...L-Larry...?"

"Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Sister?!" you shouted as Larry Johnson, Sally Face's best friend, stared right back at you. He was sitting right in front of you in the living flesh.

"Yeah...? You're my _twin sister_ remember? Also, who's Sal? You kept screaming that name over and over again in your sleep," Larry stated with a confused look on his face. You looked around your bedroom to see that you weren't actually in your room. You were in _Larry's_ bedroom, except it was slightly different. His room was exactly like how you saw in the game, but now there were two beds. Half of the room had all his stuff while the other half had what you assumed was your stuff. There were posters on your wall, a small bookshelf in the corner, a desk with a journal on it, an electronic piano keyboard, and a second easel with an empty canvas.

 _'Something isn't right here. This has to be a dream! Larry doesn't have a sister! He didn't have all this extra stuff in here! Plus he doesn't know who Sal is! Has he not met Sally Face yet?'_ you thought to yourself as you shook your head at Larry.

"Larry...you...you don't...have a...y-you don't know...?" you stuttered out as you tossed the blankets aside. Larry looked at you with a concerned gaze and reached out for you. He turned slightly towards the direction of the door while keeping an eye on you.

"Mom! I think something's wrong with (y/n)!" he shouted. You quickly jumped off the bed and ran for the door. You could hear Larry shout something while chasing after you. You slammed the door open and ran out into the living room. This wasn't your apartment. _This wasn't your building._ You were in the Addison Apartments building, and you were living in the one apartment in the basement occupied by one of the main characters and his mother. You rushed over to the photos that were hanging on the wall. They were the same family photos of Lisa and Larry that you saw in the game, except this time the photos included one more person. _You_.

"Good morning sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" Lisa's voice bounced off of your eardrums as she came out of the kitchen. You spun around quickly to meet her gentle gaze.

"(Y/n) are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," She said worriedly.

"Lisa..?" you croaked out.

"Why are you calling me by my first name you silly girl? I'm your mother! Maybe you should get some more sleep," Lisa responded while approaching you. You stumbled backwards as Larry came out of his bedroom.

"Mom! I think something might be happening to (y/n). She's been saying strange things since she woke up," Larry pointed out. Before his mother could respond, you rushed into the bathroom, slammed and locked the door shut. Your reflection in the mirror showed that you looked pretty much the same before you passed out last night, and yet you still couldn't help but feel like something was off. Maybe the color of your hair was slightly darker or maybe your skin tone changed very minimally to the point where you couldn't be sure. Either way, something about your appearance was off.

"Sweetheart? Please calm down and open the door. We can talk this out!" Lisa said from the other side of the door while knocking on the old wood repeatedly. You turned on the sink and splashed cold water on your face.

"Wake up dammit! WAKE UP!" you shouted as you looked at your reflection. Nothing happened. Nothing changed. You were still in the bathroom while Larry and Lisa tried to get the door to open up. You shouted in frustration and pinched at your skin a couple of times. When those little stings of pain didn't jolt you awake, you started to slap yourself across the face repeatedly.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" you screamed as you heard the door slam open. In all the commotion and hysteria, you completely forgot that Larry could pick locks open. He grabbed your hands to stop you from hurting yourself. Despite the throbbing pain that radiated off of your now red swelling cheeks, you still didn't wake up from this nightmare.

"(Y/n) stop hurting yourself! Why are you doing this?" Larry shouted as tears began to well up in his eyes. You froze as an overwhelming amount of guilt washed over you. You didn't mean to make him sad. You didn't want to make either of them worried over your wellbeing. Maybe this was rea-

"N-No! Wait! This can't be real! This is impossible! None of this is real! I-I'm not...!" you stammered as you shook your head at him.

"You're not what...?" Lisa asked as she took a few cautious steps towards you.

"I...I...I'm not....I'M NOT REAL HERE! I DON'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" you screamed and slipped passed them. You could hear them both calling out your name as you ran back towards Larry's room. You desperately wanted to escape from here. You needed to get out of that apartment and get some fresh air into your lungs.

 _'There's no way that my wish actually came true! It's impossible to be here! So why can't I wake up?'_ you thought to yourself as you entered his room. You climbed up the steps that lead to the backdoor that would take you outside. A loud bang caused by you throwing the door open sent the nearby birds flying away in fright. It was still raining, so your feet were caked in mud while the rest of your body was drenched with rain in a matter of seconds. You gazed at the familiar tree house that was quickly approaching. You looked behind you for a brief moment to see the Addison Apartments building standing proudly like it was taunting you or something. You couldn't help but sob as you finally reached the treehouse. Didn't Jim Johnson appear here at one point? Could you summon him if you went up there? You didn't have time to find the answer since Larry finally managed to grab you while you were climbing up the first few steps of the ladder.

"Stop (y/n)! You shouldn't be climbing up there when you're like this! It's too dangerous! You could slip and fall!" he shouted as he pulled you back down to the ground. You fell to your knees while crying. Larry kept you in a tight embrace as his mother finally caught up with the two of you.

"(Y/n), you really need to get some rest! I can assure you everything around you is real. YOU are real. I am real. Larry is real. What isn't real is those dreams you were having. So please calm down and listen to me when I tell you to look at me. Look at your mother and brother. You're safe. You're safe my sweet (n/n). We love you very much, and we can't stand to see you in pain, so let us help you!" Lisa cried as she knelt down in front of you. She took your face in your hands and tilted your face up so you could meet her teary gaze. You had finally gotten the hysteria out of your system, but you were still terrified. However, you decided to calm down and let them lead you back inside. Perhaps going back to sleep will send you back home.

"Let's go back inside (y/n). Okay? Come on," Larry urged gently as he lead you back inside. You felt bad that the two of them were soaked from the rain and silently hoped that they wouldn't get sick because of you.

"I haven't seen your sister act this way since your father disappeared. Has anything happened lately to stress her out?" Lisa quietly asked Larry.

"No. Not that I know of unless if she's hiding something," he responded quietly.

"Maybe I should take the day off today. I don't want to leave her alone," Lisa said.

"Nah mom, you can go to work. I have some time to kill before I go visit Mrs. Sanderson to fix her toilet. I'll just make sure that she's asleep before I leave, _and_ I'll make sure to lock the back door," Larry stated.

 _'Mrs. Sanderson is still alive? Larry is going to fix her toilet today?'_ you thought to yourself. It was right then when you realized that if all this was real, if you truly were somehow transported into this world, then that means you woke up at the very start of the video game, right before Sal Fisher moved in.


	3. Episode 1: Strange Neighbors Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finishing the Sally Face video game one stormy night, you looked out the window and wished to the stars above,  
> "I wish I could save everyone."  
> Right when you made your wish, a strange incident occurred that forced you to pass out on your bed. You wake up to see an eerily familiar face looking down at you.  
> "Wait...L-Larry...?"  
> "Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"  
> You had barely been awake for ten seconds and already you realized three things:  
> 1\. You had been mysteriously transported into the very video game you had just finished playing.  
> 2\. Larry Johnson, who was supposed to be an only child, was claiming that YOU were his twin sister.  
> 3\. Larry had no idea who "Sal" was, which could only mean one thing, you were at the very beginning of the game...right before Sal Fisher moved into Addison Apartments.  
> Now that you actually were in the Sally Face universe, only one thought filled your mind,  
> 'I must save everyone! It's the only way to get home!'  
> Will you be able to change everyone's fate? Will you be able to stay alive? Will you ever find a way home?

"Wait...Larry...Mrs. Sanderson...she's...she's going to...Charley...glitter pony...." you tried to explain between pants. All the running and panicking had taken all of the air out of your lungs. If only you had worked out more back home, then maybe you would've had more energy to tell him. Larry looked confused as he tucked you back into bed.

"What about Mrs. Sanderson and Charley? They're both alive and real if that's what you're wondering. Now get some sleep," Larry replied and patted your head gently in attempt to soothe you to sleep.

"Larry...Charley's...going to...at...atta..." you attempted to explain as your eyelids suddenly became heavier.

"Shhh...just get some sleep. I'll be back after I fix Mrs. Sanderson's toilet," he interrupted while walking to the door. He shut off the lights to the room, your vision finally falling into the darkness. The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing sounded so distant now. The darkness was too thick. Too unsettling. _Too disturbing_. You couldn't trust it knowing that the red eyed demon is lurking around the building. It could still be in the kitchen, waiting for Sal to show up before disappearing into thin air. Suddenly, a familiar circle of dark colors appeared above you. This time you could make out some faint facial features from the sea of colors like two eyes and a mouth.

"Jim Johnson...?" you croaked out.

"I'm sorry (y/n). I should've explained this better. I thought that you would've been able to handle it when you realized that this is all real. This is, in fact, not a dream. This is real. You made your wish, and your wish came true," he explained.

"So that means I'm actually stuck here? I really do have to stop Sal from murdering everyone?" you asked. Jim remained silent, causing you to let out a weak groan.

"I don't mind doing that. But now that means I'm going to be stuck in Nockfell, in this video game, for a few years. I have to relive high school all over again," you murmured. Your experience at your old high school was less than spectacular, so you didn't exactly have the greatest memories to look back on once you moved away to college. You really didn't want to go back to being a teenager or go through puberty again, but at least it gave you more time to prepare if you wanted to stop that mass murder from happening.

"It is a small sacrifice to endure. But if you want to change everyone's fate, if you want to save Sal from death, then it will be worth it in the end. Just don't forget to find your own happiness while you are here. I don't want you to deal with all of this burden on your own. I want you to be friends with the others so you can share the weight of these problems with them. Never forget that," he explained. You felt your worries ease a little, but you still had a bunch of questions that you needed to find answers to.

"Jim-"

"I'm sorry (y/n). I have to go now. I can only talk to you for a small amount of time. Besides, I sense that the first episode is about to begin," Jim interrupted you before you could say anything else. Right on cue, you could hear a familiar scream of a woman echo inside your mind as if she was actually inside the room.

"M-Mrs. Sanderson! Larry!" you shouted as your eyes widened in realization.

"You know what to do (y/n). Good luck," Jim replied, a white light blinding you once more. You woke up in Larry's bedroom once more with the lights still off and the covers still smothering you. You found yourself drenched in more sweat as you sat up to check the time. About an hour and a half has passed since Larry left you alone in here.

"Strange. It feels like I've only been asleep for a few minutes," you muttered under your breath while getting out of bed and turning on the lights. Quickly shuffling to the closet, you rummaged through the new clothes that had been left for you. With no time to waste, you threw on some random articles of clothing that consisted of a red unzipped hoodie, a black tank top with a red heart in the middle, a pair of black capris shorts with rips on them, and a pair of red converse. You had just finished changing when you heard the bedroom door open and close in a hurry.

"Hey Larry, did something happen...?" you asked hesitantly while turning around. His face was pale and his expression looked like he was about to vomit all over the place.

"Sis...I...I don't know if you were trying to tell me some weird vision you were having or something...but Mrs. Sanderson was murdered. I-I SAW her being killed from the bathroom," Larry explained as he leaned against the wall for support.

"What?! Are you okay?! Did the killer see you?!" you asked, pretending to be shocked. Larry pressed his back against the wall, sliding down to the floor and pressing his face into the palm of his hands. You approached him and awkwardly sat down on the floor next to him.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay after this. But he didn't see me thank god," Larry explained. He removed his hands from his face, hugged his knees to his chest, and rested his head on your shoulder. You tensed up at the sudden physical contact.

"Did you call the police?" you asked quietly.

"Yeah, and they showed up. But they didn't believe it when I said that I saw who did it. I think we're going to have find some evidence or something because I won't be able to sleep at night knowing there's a murderer here. I don't want to lose you or mom either," Larry replied. You didn't hesitant to hug him because you honestly felt bad for the guy. You didn't think much of it when playing the game back home, but witnessing a neighbor's gruesome murder from the bathroom must have really traumatized Larry. This boy dealt with a lot of awful things too now that you think about it. You sighed softly and closed your eyes, running a hand through his long, messy brown locks.

"I-I'm sorry (y/n). I didn't mean to dump all this on you after what happened this morning. Are you alright? Are you feeling better now? I know it's been years since this happened but I'm kinda nervous about the idea of it happening again," he suddenly said. Guilt found its way into your heart once more. Even after witnessing a gruesome crime, he still thought of you and your wellbeing before his own. You hugged him even tighter.

"I'm feeling better now bro. Don't worry about me. Now that I've gotten over all that hysteria, I've come to realize something. All I want to do is protect you mom no matter what. I want you guys to live happy lives where you're free from pain, anguish, and heartbreak. I promise you that as your twin sister, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens. Okay?" you reassured him. He looked at you with a surprise look on his face. To him, in that exact moment, you looked like a completely different person to him. It felt like he had just gotten to know the real you despite growing up together. Yet, it didn't worry him or scare him like he thought it would.

"Sis...I..."

"Don't say anything else. I want you to take a moment to relax, listen to music, or maybe paint to calm yourself down. We won't be able to do anything about this until you calm down," you interrupted him as you helped him stand up. 

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he sat down on his bed. You smiled down at him.

"I'm going to greet our new neighbors. I overhead that some new people were moving into apartment 402 today," you explained.

"Ah, okay. Be careful then. Oh, and make sure to go see mom too. She was worried sick about you all morning," Larry responded as you went to the door.

"I got you covered bro. I'll be back in a little while," you said before leaving the room. You grabbed a key card for the basement that was left on the kitchen counter and quickly left the apartment. You felt your nerves wracking throughout your entire body during your ride up to the fourth floor. You have always wanted to meet Sally Face in the living flesh, but you were nervous to see how he would act around you. Was he going to be a nice guy like he was to the other characters? Or was he going to give you the cold shoulder? However, it shouldn't matter what his attitude towards you was going to be so long as you were able to save this poor boy from such a tragic fate. The ding from the elevator brought you out of your thoughts as the doors slid open. You carefully stepped out of the elevator and looked around the hallway. It was weird seeing the apartments in real life instead of from a computer screen. You glanced over at the police officer who was guarding room 403. The crime scene of Mrs. Sanderson's murder. The officer must've sensed your staring because he glanced back at you with cold, angry eyes that practically pierced through your soul. Chills ran down your spine because not only was this guy _not_ a police officer (at least that's what you assumed after hearing Todd's research in episode 2) but also because now you actually stood close to a _real life crime scene_. This was actually becoming more dangerous for you.

You quickly looked away from the "officer" and quickly walked over to Sal's apartment. Your heart was in your throat as you shakily lifted a fist into the air that seemed to grow thicker with every passing second. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before knocking your fist against the old green wood. You took a two steps back and anxiously waited for someone to open the door. The silence was practically killing you. But you flinched when you heard footsteps suddenly approach the door from the other side. There was a pause. You fiddled with your hands nervously. The door started to open. You harshly swallowed a ton of spit that you didn't even realize you were collecting in your mouth. Your gaze met the gaze of a familiar older man. Henry fisher. Sal's father.

"Ah-! H-Hi! My name is...(Y/n) Johnson. I live in the basement with my mom and twin brother. I just wanted to come greet the new neighbors and welcome them to the building!" you stuttered out. You could feel your face grow hot as your cheeks flushed into a deep shade of red. Henry was silent for a moment before smiling softly at you.

"Hello (y/n). I'm Henry Fisher. It's very nice to meet you. Thanks for coming by to say hello! Would you like to come in?" he asked. You instantly nodded, immediately walking into the apartment after Henry moved aside to let you in.

"Sorry for the mess. We just moved everything in," Henry explained as he closed the door behind you.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Fisher. I did stop by unexpectedly after all," you said shyly while rubbing the back of your head.

"You don't have to be so formal with me hun, just call me Henry," the man said with a chuckle. You nodded again and looked around the apartment.

"You came at a good time though. My son was just about to go explore and meet the other neighbors, perhaps you can show him around? He could really use a friend after everything he's been through. Plus, you look like you're around the same age as him, so I think you'll get along great," Henry explained. You looked up at him with excitement.

"Yeah sure! I would love to meet him," you said happily.

"Wonderful! He should be in his room right over there," Henry said while pointing to the door. You quickly thanked him and beelined your way over to Sally Face's bedroom door. You took another deep breath before knocking on the door a couple times. There was a brief pause.

"Come in," a soft voice called out from the other side. You opened the bedroom door and poked your head inside. Finally standing right in front of you was the boy you had so desperately wanted to meet. The boy you wanted to save so badly. Sal Fisher.


	4. Episode 1: Strange Neighbors Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finishing the Sally Face video game one stormy night, you looked out the window and wished to the stars above,  
> "I wish I could save everyone."  
> Right when you made your wish, a strange incident occurred that forced you to pass out on your bed. You wake up to see an eerily familiar face looking down at you.  
> "Wait...L-Larry...?"  
> "Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"  
> You had barely been awake for ten seconds and already you realized three things:  
> 1\. You had been mysteriously transported into the very video game you had just finished playing.  
> 2\. Larry Johnson, who was supposed to be an only child, was claiming that YOU were his twin sister.  
> 3\. Larry had no idea who "Sal" was, which could only mean one thing, you were at the very beginning of the game...right before Sal Fisher moved into Addison Apartments.  
> Now that you actually were in the Sally Face universe, only one thought filled your mind,  
> 'I must save everyone! It's the only way to get home!'  
> Will you be able to change everyone's fate? Will you be able to stay alive? Will you ever find a way home?

"Sal..!" you gasped from the doorway, your cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh! Uh...h-hi! How did...How did you know my name...?" Sal asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He could hear you talking to his dad from his room, and he didn't remember hearing his name being mentioned during your conversation. You mentally kicked yourself for letting your excitement get the better of you. You took a mental note to work on hiding your knowledge of the game's events. Even if no one believed that you were from a world where this was all just a video game, telling someone about the events that will occur could really screw up the plot and maybe even obliterate this world. But maybe that was just you and your overactive imagination. For now, you had to quickly come up with an excuse to gain Sal's trust if you wanted to blend in.

"Oh gosh! I sounded like a creeper just now did I? I'm sorry. I saw your name written on one of the boxes in the living room, and last time I checked, your dad said his name was Henry," you chuckled nervously while scratching the back of your neck.

"N-No no! I don't think you're a creeper. I was just curious! Ah...oh man...I sound like an idiot don't I? L-Let me start over," Sal stuttered out in a flustered manner and turned his back to you. You could hear him clear his throat before turning back to face you.

"Hey, I'm Sal Fisher. My friends call me Sally Face though," he said while motioning you to come in.

"Sally Face huh?" you asked with a small smirk on your face. You approached him with small but graceful steps.

"I guess I didn't really have any decent friends to be honest. So once they started calling me that, I figured if I owned the name then the assholes couldn't use it against me," he explained. It was an all too familiar line. You were surprised that you heard it now and not when he met Larry down in the basement. But it was a small change that you didn't want to pay any mind to.

"That's a pretty smart idea Sal. Wish I thought've that," you joked. He laughed at your comment and cleared his throat.

"Anyways, w-what's your name? I-If you..you don't mind me asking that is," he asked.

"Oh yeah! Where are my manners? My name is (y/n) Johnson, I live down in the basement with my mom and twin brother," you explained.

"The basement? I didn't know there were apartments down there," he said confused.

"Yeah. I think we get it rent free since my mom does a lot of maintenance work around the building. Plus I think we have to guard the place from rats," you replied. You decided to take a bit Larry's original dialogue that you heard from the game. You figured that using a few of his lines wouldn't affect their close relationship all that much.

"Cool. I uh I like your shirt," Sal suddenly complimented you. You noticed that the color of his neck was turning from it's usual pale skin tone to a very light shade of pink. It was amazing to see how shy he was being around you of all people considering the fact that he only acted this way when he met Ashley for the very first time in episode two. But then again, you assumed it was because he had just moved into an apartment building filled with strangers and he had only known you for just a few minutes. Maybe he was just trying to keep the conversation going before things got awkward between you too.

"This old thing? I'm glad you like it! It's one of my favorite shirts, and red is my favorite color. I really like your hair Sally Face! Pig tails are a really great look on you," you said boldly. He reached up to twirl a few strands of his hair around his fingers.

"You...You really like them? I'm glad to hear that. I like pigs, but a lot of people always gave me shit about it," he said quietly.

"I bet those people don't even have a great taste in fashion then. Do you mind if I touch your hair?" You asked. You had always wanted to touch his bright blue hair ever since you first saw it. Now was the perfect time to ask before you chickened out. His eyes looked stunned for a moment, but then he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Uh...sure I guess..?" he said as he shuffled closer to you. You gently grabbed his left pigtail with both of your hands. Even though there were a few knots here and there, his hair was still silky soft. You combed your fingers through his hair in attempt to brush out the knots. Surprisingly, Sal didn't pull away, complain, or even let the atmosphere get awkward like you had anticipated. Instead, he leaned his head into your comforting touch. Despite only having just met you, he appreciated your bold moves and confidence. It was actually quite refreshing for him. Not only did Sal feel comfortable around you, he also appreciated the fact that you made no comments or asked any questions about his prosthetic. You simply waltzed into his room and started talking to him as if you had known him for years. It was for that very reason that he felt like he could trust you.

"Sorry if I made you feel awkward. It's just that your hair looks so soft and lovely that I couldn't help but ask," you said shyly. You could see the color of his neck change from light pink to dark red in an instant.

"Th-Thank you. Can I uh...touch.. _your_ hair?" he asked despite his hand already reaching out to touch your (h/c) locks. You pulled your hands away and turned your back to him.

"Go ahead! It's only fair," you replied as you smiled to yourself. Sal was surprised to see how your (h/l) hair instantly curled around his long pale fingers without him having to twist or twirl it constantly. The scent of lavender and roses in your hair was strong enough for him to smell despite the prosthetic covering his face but gentle enough to not overwhelm him. He absolutely loved it. Except he didn't have the guts to tell you that.

"Your hair is nice too," he simply said as he pulled away. You turned your head to look back at him and smirked at him once more.

"Thanks prince charming. Now that we got all that out of the way, how about I show you around the building and introduce you to a few of the neighbors?" you offered while shoving your hands in your pockets.

"Yeah sure! Go on ahead. I just need to grab something really quick," Sal replied. You nodded and made your way to the door. You glanced back at him to see him pushing his dresser away to grab his gear boy that was hiding underneath it.

"Bye dad. (Y/n) and I are going to go look around and meet the neighbors," Sal shouted as he followed you to the front door.

"Okay! You kids have fun!" Henry shouted from his bedroom.

"Oops, I almost forgot. There's a cop out in the hallway, but I wouldn't recommend talking to him. He's kind of a grouch and probably wouldn't answer your questions even if you asked him politely," you explained as you grabbed the doorknob.

"A cop is here? What happened?" Sal asked with concerned tone in his voice. You pressed a finger to your lips, signaling him to stay quiet before continuing your explanation.

"Shhhh. Don't talk so loudly about this, Sal. I'll go into detail later when we're alone, but just know that something happened to one of our neighbors, so the police were called," You whispered in his ear. He quietly nodded at your words, deciding not to ask anymore questions until it was safe. You opened the door and entered the hallway, the both of you glancing over at the cop as you made your way to the elevator. You could feel his glare burning into the back of your heads.

"Tch. Weird kids. Better not be doin' any funny business around here," you could hear the cop scoff and mutter his breath. He continued to grumble incoherently to himself despite not actually talking to either of you. You entered the elevator and waited for the door to close before saying anything.

"Geez you weren't kidding. He was a complete asshole," Sal finally said.

"Heh, told ya. So where do you want to start?" You asked as you looked at the buttons to the different floors.

"How about the fifth floor?" 

"No one actually lives up there because it's old and rundown. I heard Mr. Addison was trying to renovate it, but I haven't seen any changes so far. Do you still want to check it out?"

"Yeah! I'm curious to see what's up there,"

With Sally Face's approval, you pressed the button to the fifth floor and waited for a few seconds. Like everything else, the fifth floor looked exactly like how you saw it in the game back home. Except this time it was more detailed and realistic. You could see every single crack, hole, and tear that covered the walls while wood was scattered all over the floor.

"Watch you step," You warned Sal as you kicked away some of the planks of wood. The two of you walked up and down the hallway to check all four of the apartment doors. Of course, like you expected, apartment 504 was the only one left unlocked.

"Sal, come check this out," You called him over as you opened the door.

"Ah! C-Coming!" he replied. The sound of his footsteps bounced off the walls as he ran over to the apartment you had just entered. He could hear you quietly cursing to yourself as you jiggled the doorknob to the bathroom.

"It's locked huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something and wanted to check it out. I guess it's locked though. We're going to need to find the key when we get the chance," you said as you turned to meet his gaze. Sal was about to say something before stopping himself as he saw your facial expression shifted into one filled with shock and fear. He tilted his head in confusion.

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" he asked you. You slowly lifted your hand to point at something behind him. He followed the direction you were pointing at until he eventually turned around to see a strange man on the other side of the room rocking back and forth while sitting on a pile of newspaper on the floor. He had long shaggy hair that covered his eyes, a messy beard, and dirty clothes with holes in them. Was he a homeless man simply looking for a place to sleep? How long had he been staying up here? Did anyone else know he was up here? Was he dangerous? Sal jumped at the sudden appearance of the man and backed up into you. The boy unconsciously clutched onto your arm.

"We-We're sorry...we didn't know anyone else was up here," you called out as you huddled closer to Sal.

"You shouldn't be here. Go back to where you belong. You don't belong here. There's nothing you can do," the man croaked out while hugging his knees to his chest and continuing to rock on the floor. His voice was so strained and raspy that you thought he hadn't drank any water in weeks. You also couldn't help but notice that he refused to meet your gazes. His face was pointed towards the floor as if it was most interesting thing in the world.

"It was an accide-" Sal stopped mid-sentence when he heard a knock from the front door. The two of you looked over at the door and then went to look back at the mysterious man when no one else entered the apartment. However, he had completely disappeared without a trace like you expected him to do.

"Hello?" you called out anyways as you carefully walked over to the pile of newspaper on the floor.

"Hey (y/n)? Are these apartments haunted?" Sal asked as he followed close behind you. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were. I heard that this place is hundreds of years old. I can't say for sure though. However, I do think one of the other tenants might have some knowledge of the supernatural, but we should probably hold back on asking those kinds of questions considering the situation we're currently in," you said without turning around to face him.

"Speaking of which, can you tell me what happened now that we're alone?" Sal asked. You finally turned around to look at Sal again. You didn't think that _you_ would be the one to tell Sal what happened, but you had nothing left to lose. A tense silence fell upon the room as Sal waited for your response. For some reason, he felt anxious and worried to hear your response as if he already knew what you were going to say.

"....Our neighbor Mrs. Sanderson was murdered a few hours ago. The only reason why I know about is because my brother Larry was in her bathroom unclogging the toilet when it happened," you whispered to his face.

"What?! Are your serious?" Sal nearly shouted. You could only nod at him with a grim expression on your face. He could feel his hands shaking from the terrifying news you had just delivered him. A neighbor he never got to greet was gone forever.

"Well...did he tell you who did it?" Sal asked.

"No, he didn't tell me who exactly did it. All he said was that it was one of the other tenants. I actually promised I was going to help him catch the culprit, but I told him to stay in our room to calm down for a little while," you said. Sal hummed quietly to himself while pondering what the two of should do.

"Well...since your brother is calming down right now...how about we go investigate the other tenants? We could just use the excuse that I wanted to introduce myself to them," Sal offered.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get going,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes had passed since you left the fifth floor. It didn't take long to cross off a few names since most of the tenants didn't answer the door no matter how many times you knocked. You were currently on the first floor having just finished talking to Mrs. Gibson for only a few seconds since her harsh attitude sent Sal into a stunned silence that caused her to slam the door with an impatient huff.

"Who lives here?" Sal asked as he approached apartment 103. The familiar mail slot sent a chill down your spine that was so cold that you couldn't help but keep a good distance away from the door. You knew of the demon that was in there, but you knew that only a complete idiot would try to provoke it by calling it out at this point in the game. You were nowhere _near_ prepared to face that fucking thing. You needed Sal's guitar to face the creature, but to do that he would need to meet Todd and have him work on it, which would take a while anyways. All you could do now was play along.

"This is where our landlord, Mr. Addison, lives. He never opens the door let alone let someone inside his apartment. You can only talk to him through that mail slot if you needed to speak with him. I don't know why he never lets anyone inside. Maybe he's very shy or too scared to leave his apartment?" you explained as you cooly leaned against the wall while crossing your arms. Sal simply nodded and knocked on the door. The mail slot squeaked open to reveal a large pair of eyes stare back at you.

"Oh my! Hello Miss. (Y/n) and...oh dear! What a frightful - uh - pardon me. Let's start over," Mr. Addison said and quickly closed the mail slot. He opened the slot a few seconds later and turned his gaze towards Sal.

"Hello young sir, new resident of Addison Apartments, room 402. How may I be of service?" the man asked, his voice muffled. Sal's conversation with the landlord was very brief since there was nothing much to talk about. It didn't concern either of you anyway since you both knew that Mr. Addison clearly couldn't have done it since he never leaves his apartment.

"We're going to the second floor now right?" Sal asked while the two of you stood in the elevator.

"Yeah, actually there is one person on the second floor that I find suspicious enough to look into because, honestly, something about him just seems... _off_..." you whispered into his his ear as you left the elevator.

"Who?" Sal whispered back.

"Apartment 204... _Charley Mansfield_..." you continued to whisper. Your teeth chattered uncontrollably as you shivered at the thought of having to be anywhere near this gross and creepy looking man. You couldn't help but feel bad for him though since he was going to be replaced by some imposter in the near future. The game never said what happened to _this_ Charley, and you didn't want to know. You didn't know if he actually killed Mrs. Sanderson, if he was framed, or if this was just apart of the cult's plans with the corrupted police force. But there was nothing you could do to help him. Even if you did want pin the blame on someone else, which you didn't, you didn't have any other pieces of evidence to link someone else to the crime. Not to mention Larry's claim that he saw the man come in and kill her in cold blood over some dumb toy.

 _'Besides, this is probably my punishment for taking a nap instead of saving Mrs. Sanderson from such a gruesome murder. The game had just started and I already fucked up,'_ you thought to yourself despite the fact that you would've had zero ideas on how to prevent that crime from happening. As you lifted your fist to knock on the door one thought came to mind:

How different would the game be if Mrs. Sanderson was alive and Charley wasn't arrested and replaced? Would the change be good or bad? Was this crime a necessary cog to the rest of the game's plot? You would never know. You didn't want to waste anymore time on the past though. You had a future to save. You had other people to save.

"Man, I'm such a hypocrite," you murmured to yourself quietly enough so Sal wouldn't hear. With that being said, you knocked on Charley's door.


	5. Episode 1: Strange Neighbors Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finishing the Sally Face video game one stormy night, you looked out the window and wished to the stars above,  
> "I wish I could save everyone."  
> Right when you made your wish, a strange incident occurred that forced you to pass out on your bed. You wake up to see an eerily familiar face looking down at you.  
> "Wait...L-Larry...?"  
> "Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"  
> You had barely been awake for ten seconds and already you realized three things:  
> 1\. You had been mysteriously transported into the very video game you had just finished playing.  
> 2\. Larry Johnson, who was supposed to be an only child, was claiming that YOU were his twin sister.  
> 3\. Larry had no idea who "Sal" was, which could only mean one thing, you were at the very beginning of the game...right before Sal Fisher moved into Addison Apartments.  
> Now that you actually were in the Sally Face universe, only one thought filled your mind,  
> 'I must save everyone! It's the only way to get home!'  
> Will you be able to change everyone's fate? Will you be able to stay alive? Will you ever find a way home?

"Yeah? Who's there?" a deep, husky voice asked from the other side of the door. You nudged Sal's arm with your elbow and nodded your head towards the door, motioning for him to say something. He stepped closer to the door and cleared his throat.  
"Hello. I'm new to the building. My friend is taking me around the building so I can introduce myself to the neighbors," Sal explained, sending you a wink. You winked back at him as you waited for a response.  
"Okay, come in," the husky voice replied. Sal opened the door and walked inside with you following closely behind him. You couldn't help but cringe at the odor that lingered in the air. You weren't sure if it was coming from somewhere in the apartment or from Charley himself because the place looked a bit messier than it did when you were playing the game. The only part of the apartment that looked completely clean was, unsurprisingly, the small area where his chair and shelves of familiar collectable toys sat. You stayed back a few feet as Sal approached Charley, rubbing your arm uncomfortably due to the unsettling vibe you got from the much older man. You were relieved that Charley hadn't seemed to notice you due to the fact that he was staring at Sal, or his prosthetic to be more specific, because you didn't want him to see your cringed expression that you couldn't hold back. His filthy, stained shirt and greasy, stringy hair made you gag internally. Not to mention his stare was the creepiest thing you ever saw. In short, you didn't want this man's attention to be drawn to you. Hopefully Sal could keep him distracted him enough so you could look around and leave before he noticed.

"Hi, my name is Sal. I just moved in today with my dad," Sal greeted as you observed Charley's collection from a safe distance.

"What the hell is with your face, child? Oh, I know. Young teens, a new generation of self expression. I was young once myself. I get it. Just so long as you're not in a gang or anything. You're not in a gang are you?" Charley quoted the exact same lines of dialogue you remembered him saying during episode one. You couldn't help but flinch at how blunt the older man's comments towards Sal's prosthetic were. You didn't think much about this during the first play through, but now you realized how rude he was being.

_'Instead of saying hi or introducing himself, he chooses to say "what the hell is with your face?" I should fucking slap him for saying that. Sal must have the patience and kindness of a saint for not saying anything,'_ you couldn't help but think to yourself.

"No, no. It's nothing like that," you heard Sal reply.

"Wonderful. Well, I'm Charley, and who's your new little friend that's hiding back there?" Charley suddenly asked, completely straying away from his original lines of dialogue. You could barely hold back a gasp as you were caught off guard by his question. You snapped your head towards him with wide eyes as if you were a deer caught in headlights. You felt your body unconsciously tense up as he stared at you intensely.

"U-Uh...H-Hi...I'm...I'm (y/n)...(y/n) Johnson. I-I live in the basement with my mom and twin brother," you stammered. Your once frozen body began to tremble slightly as you noticed his gaze getting darker.

"(Y/n) Johnson huh? I know your mother is the maintenance worker, and I remember your brother Larry. He's a no good, troublemakin' punk. But I don't remember too much about you. How come I haven't seen you around as much sweetheart?" He asked. You hugged yourself and looked down at your feet. You were angry because he insulted Larry, and he was calling you endearing nicknames that you didn't want him to use. But you were also terrified to do anything about it. You were terrified of insulting him, slapping him, or even scolding him because he had enough strength to take you down, to kill you like he probably did to Mrs. Sanderson. Most of all, you were terrified of his suspicion and the possibility of him finding out that you aren't actually apart of Larry's family. You wanted to run away, but that would only heighten those suspicions. You needed to come up with an excuse and get out of here quick. You looked back up to meet Charley's gaze.

"I t-tend to keep t-to my-myself. I'm a lot shyer and more timid than Larry is. Besides...I thought that...you wouldn't want me in here after you a-and Larry got off on the wrong foot. He's a good brother...I swear," you said in a soft, light tone while trying to hide your face behind your long, baggy sleeves. Charley didn't respond to your explanation right away, but you did notice the look in his eyes softening a bit. Could it be that he believed your story? Was it really this easy to remove his suspicions of you? Then again, it wasn't surprising to think that Charley was dumb and naive to begin with. After all, Sal did and will trick him into drinking the Addison tea that he had spiked.

"I'll take your word for it doll. You look a lot nicer, warmer, and _sweeter_ compared to your brother. You remind me of your beautiful mother," Charley finally said as he continued to stare at you intensely. In that very moment, his once straight face soon morphed into a large, creepy smile that shook you to the core. It was almost as if he looking past your eyes and staring deep into your soul. You gulped down more saliva while shrinking away from this gross, strange, creepy man. You didn't like his words nor did you like his never ending, obsessive observation of you. You didn't want to be here anymore. You wanted the ground to swallow you up right now. Suddenly, Sal's back appeared directly in front of you with only a few inches of space in between, completely blocking Charley from your line of sight and you from his. You were so focused on Charley that you didn't even notice Sal backing up to get closer to you, and by the looks of Charley's face, neither did he. You glanced down at Sal's hands to notice that his fists were clenched so tightly that you could see at least one vein popping out from both of them. The slight trembling of his fists signaled that the boy was holding back his anger with everything he had, but it was clear that he was about to snap at any moment. You could even hear him growl quietly like a threatened wolf.

"(Y/n) just said that she's shy and timid. Could you not stare at her or talk to her like that? You're making her uncomfortable. Yeah, she's an awesome and really nice person, but she may not be used to hearing compliments like that," Sal said as politely as possible. You couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh in relief. He reached back to give your hand a reassuring squeeze as a silent response. You could hear Charley clear his throat.

"R-Right...sorry. Anyways, since you kids are new I'll explain this to you once. Don't mess with my stuff and we'll be okay. I'm a collector, you see. I collect many things. These things are like my family. So if you mess with my collections, you're messing with my family. Got it?" Charley said, finally returning to the original dialogue.

"Yes, sir. Not a problem. We won't be giving you any troubles," Sal said with a slight hiss. The rest of the original conversation about the glitter ponies followed suit, and soon enough, you were out of his apartment. Sal seemed to be just as eager to leave as you were since he kept a firm grip on your hand while basically yanking you out of the apartment with lightning speed. He didn't stop his race walking, no matter how many times you asked him to, until the both of you were at the other end of the hallway. He didn't want you anywhere near Charley's apartment, and he certainly didn't want the older man to hear what he was about to say. Sal finally stopped at the opposite end of he hall and began to pace around in an aggravated manner. You were surprised that Sal was so agitated over this considering he had only just met you. He barely knew you. Yet, here he was acting like a very overprotective brother. It was like how you expected Larry to act if he were in this situation instead of Sal, except he would be a lot less polite about it.

"Sal, please calm down," you tried to soothe the boy.

"I can't calm down (y/n). That guy is definitely suspicious. Something is off and disturbing about him," Sal said lowly as he spun around to look at you.

"I know he's creepy Sal. But you can't just say he's suspicious of murder because of his behavior towards me," you tried to reason. Sal shook his head vigorously in denial.

"Even if he's not guilty of murdering Mrs. Sanderson, he could be guilty of something else. The way he acted around you was not right. He could be doing or thinking about things that we may not even know about. We have to do more investigative work on him before another bad thing happens. We can't risk living in the same building as that guy," Sal argued. You sighed softly.

"You're right, but how are we going to continue our investigation? I didn't exactly have enough time to look around before he called me out, and we can't explore his apartment without him getting suspicious," you pointed out.

"Maybe we should go see your brother. He could really help us out if he's willing to talk about what happened," Sal said after taking a moment to think deeply about your next move.

"You're right. I think he's been alone long enough to calm himself down. We'll go see him, but can we make a quick stop first? I need to go see my mom," you said. Sal needed to get a keycard from her if he wanted to visit the basement without making you or Larry come get him. That and you wanted to ease Lisa's worries.

_'She must've been freaking out over my little episode all morning. The least I could do for her is to at least calm her down and reassure her that I'll be alright,'_ you thought to yourself. Once Sal agreed to your request, you quickly made your way into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. You noticed Sal fidgeting nervously from the corner of your eye.

"I-I hope I leave a good impression on your family. I want to keep hanging out with you (y/n), and it would be awkward if I can't see you despite us being neighbors," he suddenly said, catching you off guard. Your face turned into a light shade of pink as your heart raced. You didn't expect Sal to be concerned over a trivial matter like that, especially since Lisa and Larry are two of the most laidback characters in the game. But then again, Larry didn't have a twin sister in the game...and Lisa didn't have a daughter. Their reactions could be more protective than usual. Not to mention that he never had to meet a girl's family before. At least not Ashley's or Maple's families as far as you knew. If that's the case, Sal's nerves would be a very reasonable reaction. But why was he so worried about not being able to see you anymore? It's not like sneaking out to see each other wasn't an option. Hopefully you don't have to resort to that method just to spend time with him though. Either way, why did he care about this? Why did Sal's words fluster you so? Could it be that Sal Fisher, the main character, possibly...?

_'No! No way. There's no way that he likes me. Who would like someone like me? I was alone back home, and he'll probably leave me too. He likes Ashley. He may not know her now, but he'll fall in love with her once they meet. I'll make sure Sal survives this game so they can get together,'_ you thought to yourself. You smiled weakly at the blue-haired boy and patted his shoulder gently.

"You don't need to worry about that. Especially for someone like me," you answered softly. Sal paused for a moment as he let your words sank in. He didn't know what you meant by that or why you said it at all. But it hurt his heart. He suddenly felt sad for you despite not knowing the exact reason why. He wanted to say something. He wanted to comfort you. He wanted to get rid of any pain you might be dealing with. Except the elevator doors slid open, prompting you to leave step out into the hallway before he could say anything. He had no choice but to follow you. Meanwhile, you saw Lisa mopping the floor like in the game, except her expression looked more worried and distressed. She clearly didn't look aware of her surroundings since she had not acknowledged your presence yet. She didn't even look too focused on cleaning the floor despite her gaze staring intensely at the ground because she kept cleaning the same spot repeatedly without even moving. Lisa was clearly upset about something. You knew that all too well. You just wished that she was upset about Mrs. Sanderson or anything else except for the actual reason why since it hung over your already guilty conscience. You approached her carefully with Sal trailing behind you like a lost puppy.

"M-Mom?" You called out.

"Oh my! (Y/n)?" Lisa practically gasped out surprised. You gave her a faint smile and nodded carefully.

"Hi mom...I...came to check up on you. I'm...I'm sorry for what happened this morning," you said. It was weird calling Lisa, a video game character, "mom" when your real mother was back home. Though it didn't bother you too much since Lisa was nicer and acted more like a mother to you in the span of a few hours than your real mother had your entire life. You could see Lisa looking at you worriedly like she was debating to believe you or not. But then her eyes finally softened as relief washed over her body.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better sweetheart, and you don't need to apologize," Lisa said as she set the mop aside to pull you into her warm embrace.

"I know things haven't been easy for us, and you must've been through a lot of stress. So don't blame yourself for something that was bound to happen eventually. If anything, I should be apologizing to you for not noticing sooner. I know I haven't been around much lately, but I promise I'll take some time off so we can spend some time together okay?" Lisa continued as she rubbed your back in attempt to comfort you. You smiled at her words and hugged back, burying your face in her shoulder so you could hide the tears that were welling up in your eyes. Her clothes smelled like that strong flowery detergent you used back when you were doing your own laundry. It was nostalgic and soothing. It reminded you of home. Lisa finally looked up to see Sal standing right behind you. He looked rather shy and fidgeted nervously as he locked eyes with her.

"Oh dear! Is this your friend (y/n)? Sorry, you just startled me a little. You must be one of the new guys from 402, yeah? With all the excitement going on today, I haven't had a chance to stop in and say 'Hi,'" Lisa pulled away from you to greet the blue-haired boy.

"H-Hey. Yeah. It's just me and my dad. My name is Sal," the boy greeted her rather awkwardly but politely.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Sal. I'm Lisa. I take care of this place. Keep things up and runnin'. So if ya ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Sure, thanks."

"You're quite welcome. It's the least I can do. I'm just glad to see my daughter has found someone to spend time with. She could use the extra company with everything that's happened,"

"M-Mom!" you stuttered out embarrassedly as your face flushed into a deep shade of red. Both Lisa and Sal laughed at your reaction while you proceeded to cover your face with your hands. You were at least glad that Sal had finally loosened up around Lisa though. The two continued to have the original conversation that was originally written into the game, except this time Sal didn't ask about apartment 403. You figured it was because you had already told him what happened, so he had no reason to question it to the woman. That and he probably didn't want her to find out what you guys were doing since she would worry. Eventually, Sal finally asked the question that you had been waiting for him to say.

"Is there anything to do for fun around here?"

"Ya know what? I have a son around your age too. He's (y/n)'s twin brother, so I think you two would get along great! He's downstairs in our apartment, you should go introduce yourself!"

"Sure, I'll go say hi."

"Great! His name is Larry, he'll be in the basement if (y/n) hasn't already told you. Tell him I sent you down. You'll need a key card to access it from the elevator though. Although I'm sure (y/n) will be able to take you down there with hers, you should probably carry one yourself in case you want to come visit so she doesn't have to come get you every time. Here, take this one, I've got a few extras," Lisa said as she pulled out a key card from her pocket and handed it over to Sal.

"Cool, thanks. Nice meeting you," Sal bid her a farewell as he took the card and slid it into his own pocket.

"We'll see you later mom!" you replied as you ushered Sally Face to the elevator again.

"By sweetie! Have fun!" Lisa called out in a more upbeat tone. You could hear the sound of the mop rubbing against the floor as she went back to her work. You smiled in relief. At least she was happier now. Sal let out a loud sigh of relief once the elevator doors closed. He rested his head against the wall to take a couple of deep breaths as if he had been holding his breath for the last few minutes.

"Jeez...were you really that terrified?" you asked while rubbing his back.

"Sorry, I'm just glad that your mom likes me. She's really nice. Let's hope I can get on your brother's good side too," Sal said as he stepped away from the wall.

"I wouldn't worry about Larry. He may be a little protective since he's my brother and all, but he is a really chill dude. I think you guys will hit it off well even if I wasn't around," you replied. The a familiar dinging sound bounced around in the closed space as the elevator stopped and slid its doors open once more. Sal slowly looked around the basement as you unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Come on in Sally Face," you called out to the blue-haired boy, who jumped at the sound of your voice and quickly followed you.

"Nice place you got here," Sal said as he walked around the living room.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess. It's home," you replied softly as you locked the front door behind him. Suddenly, you heard Sal gasp in fear from the kitchen, making _you_ jump this time.

"Sal? What's wrong?" you asked as you raced towards the small kitchen. Your feet screeched to a halt as you stumbled upon an all too familiar-looking being. The red-eyed demon. You had completely forgotten about it's appearance in the kitchen with everything that had happened today. You expected it to quickly disappear into the floor like in the game. But that wasn't the case here. Instead, it seemed to be quickly approaching Sal with a shadowy arm lifted towards him as if the demon was trying to grab him.

_'Oh no. Not on my fucking watch,'_ you thought to yourself as you grabbed onto the back of your friend's black sweater. Without warning, you pulled the frozen boy backwards until he was standing beside you and stepped forward in front of him to block him from the red-eyed demon.

"Back off you psycho. Get out of my home and leave my friend alone!" you shouted. The red-eyed demon retracted it's arm and floated away from you into the darkest part of the kitchen as quickly as possible like you were made from holy water. It almost looked like it was stunned with your sudden actions. Truthfully, you were utterly terrified on the inside, but chose to maintain a courageous facade on the outside. That was when the demon made it's next surprising move. It was so out of character for this creature that you didn't really expect it to happen at all in the game. 

The demon hissed at you.

It didn't growl or howl or screeched that god awful sound from episode 2. It _hissed_ at you. It was hissing like an angry cat being sprayed with water or a vampier being exposed to sunlight. Then, it hissed a word at you that you knew would stick with you forever.

"LIGHT!" Then it disappeared into the floor like it was supposed to. Both you and Sal were stood there like statues for another minute before either of you finally said anything.

"W-What the hell was that?" Sal asked.

"I...I don't know...I just don't know...maybe...we'll look into that later. Now's...Now's not the time..." you stammered between awkward pauses as you tried to take in what just happened. This didn't happen in the game. This wasn't supposed to happen. So why did it? You had zero clue. But at least Sal was safe. Without saying anything else, you pushed Sal away from the kitchen and escorted him to Larry's (and your) bedroom.

_'I wonder if Larry heard all that,'_ you wondered as you knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" you heard Larry's voice call out.

"Hey bro, I'm back from meeting the new neighbors. Mom and I want you to meet my new friend. He's a really cool dude, and I think you'll get along great with him!" you practically shouted in excitement. Larry responded a lot more quicker than you anticipated.

"'Him'? You've been hanging out with a boy (N/N)? Looks like my little sis is growing up huh? You should've told me sooner that you with a boy. I could've gone with ya!" Larry shouted from the other side of the room. You blushed at the nickname he gave you. However, you were surprised at how much more sad and protective he sounded. It was a lot more than you anticipated. In fact, he almost sounded jealous at the fact that you were spending time with someone other than him.

"You can hang out with him now! You guys will hit it off great! There a lot of things you guys have in common. Just trust me on this one please? He's sweet, funny, cool, and trustworthy!" you said cheerfully. You nudged Sal in the arm to get him to say something. It wasn't until you turned to look at him that you noticed how red his neck was becoming. He was shyly fiddling with his hands. Perhaps all your compliments caught him off guard and overwhelmed him.

"H-Hey, uh, Larry? Your mom and sister said I should come say hi. I just moved into 402," Sal said loud enough for your twin brother to hear. Larry remained silent for a moment.

"Hey, come on in. Door's open."


	6. Episode 1: Strange Neighbors Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finishing the Sally Face video game one stormy night, you looked out the window and wished to the stars above,  
> "I wish I could save everyone."  
> Right when you made your wish, a strange incident occurred that forced you to pass out on your bed. You wake up to see an eerily familiar face looking down at you.  
> "Wait...L-Larry...?"  
> "Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"  
> You had barely been awake for ten seconds and already you realized three things:  
> 1\. You had been mysteriously transported into the very video game you had just finished playing.  
> 2\. Larry Johnson, who was supposed to be an only child, was claiming that YOU were his twin sister.  
> 3\. Larry had no idea who "Sal" was, which could only mean one thing, you were at the very beginning of the game...right before Sal Fisher moved into Addison Apartments.  
> Now that you actually were in the Sally Face universe, only one thought filled your mind,  
> 'I must save everyone! It's the only way to get home!'  
> Will you be able to change everyone's fate? Will you be able to stay alive? Will you ever find a way home?

"Woah, nice mask!" Larry commented when you and Sal entered the bedroom. You knew this line all too well, and you knew that Larry only meant well with the compliment, but it still made things awkward for all three of you considering Sal's reaction. Hopefully the blue-haired boy was able to understand the fact that the brunette didn't know it was a prosthetic nor did he know the story behind like you did. You winced at the look in Sal's eyes as the awkward silence continued to fill the room. It reminded you of the scene where the game zoomed in on his face. Once again, you already knew what he was about to say. In fact, you mouthed it to yourself in a silent unison with him.

"It's a prosthetic."

"Oh shit. Sorry, man," Larry apologized with a embarrassed look on his face.

"It's cool. I'm used to much worse by now. So I'm glad you like it," Sal said in a soft, timid voice.

"So...do you, like, have no face under there? What happened?!"

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"Okay, change of subject. I'm Larry. I live down here with my mom and twin sister."

"I'm Sal. You can just call me Sally Face though. I just moved here with my dad from, New Jersey."

"Sally Face?" Larry questioned. You were curious as to what Sal was going to say since he had already said the original line of dialogue for this part on you a little while ago.

"Let's just say that you gotta learn to laugh at yourself so the insults coming from the assholes in this world don't hurt you as much," Sal explained. _That_ certainly caught you off-guard.

"You're a complicated dude, aren't you Sal? You're pretty strange. I like you. I can see why (y/n) likes you so much. We're definitely gonna get along great," Larry commented with a cool smile. You breathed a sigh in relief and sat on your bed. At least they we're getting alone again.

"Ha, that's what your mom said too," Sal responded.

"'Mother knows best'" Larry joked. The two boys shared a laugh and continued to talk about their likes and dislikes that mostly revolved around movies and video games that you haven't heard of. Sal didn't ask why Larry lived in the basement with his mother nor did he ask about Mr. Addison since you had already answered those questions for him. Sal had yet to bring up Mrs. Sanderson's murder, but you figured it was because he wanted to gain Larry's trust first before diving straight into crime investigation. So, you settled for just sitting back on your bed and listening to the two boys developing their strong bond once more when you suddenly heard a familiar line.

"I like your shirt," Sal suddenly brought up. _Oh my god._

"Thanks. It stands for...Sally Face! Heh," Larry's familiar quote followed soon after.

"I do have my own clothing line, so," Sal said teasingly.

"Haha It's actually for this metal band called Sanity's Fall. Do you like metal?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, that's gotta change. Check out this song. It's their first single. The full album comes out in a few months," Larry said excitedly as he inserted his CD and pressed play. The slow into to the familiar song began to play loudly through the speakers.

 _'Oh crap. They're gonna be head bangin' in a few seconds. What should I do?'_ you thought to yourself as the song began to get louder and faster. It was only a matter of time before the lyrics started, and you had no clue on what you should do. Should you sit on your bed and awkwardly watch them like you did when you played the game? Or should you join in so you didn't look weird? If you were Larry's sister in this world, then it would make sense that you liked metal too. Right? The sudden screaming of lyrics, followed by Larry's hair whipping around as he head-banged to the song, made you flinch and clutch your heart in surprise. Sal soon copied Larry's actions and began to head bang to the song as well. His pigtails swung around erratically and practically slapped his face more times than you can count. You couldn't help but laugh. There was something about watching them jam out to this song in person that made it funnier than watching it through the screen of your laptop. You sighed quietly to yourself and shrugged.

"Fuck it," you murmured and began to head bang with to the song too. There were a lot of moments were your hair poked at your eyes and nearly got caught in something, but it was worth it. You were enjoying yourself and laughing along with them. You realized that if were going to do silly things and act like an idiot, it would be better to do it with friends than by yourself in your bedroom.

"That's it sis! Let loose!" you hear Larry cheering you on from the other side of the room. You couldn't help but wonder what Sal was thinking as he watched you sitting on your bed while nearly hitting your head against the wall for about ten times already. You sighed in relief when the song finally finished since you were starting to get a headache. Sal was seen approaching Larry's easel.

"I like your paintings," the blue haired boy suddenly said as he observed the painting with a very intense stare. It was probably because it looked exactly like the background in his dream. But it's not like he knew that you knew though.

"Thanks, dude. It's my passion" Larry replied as he sat down on his bed. Sal continued to wander around the room while you cleared your throat.

"Anyways, Larry we came to ask you about the murder. I hope you've had time to recover," you brought up hesitantly. You hated making him think back on the traumatic experience, but it was the only way to advance further into the game without revealing your identity.

"Yeah, your sister told me that you witnessed it from Mrs. Sanderson's bathroom while you were unclogging your toilet. We've been walking around the building to find evidence, but we haven't been lucky so far," Sal explained as he leaned against Larry's dresser. Larry's face paled slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he made eye contact with Sal.

"So she told ya huh? I did give my sister a really vague explanation on what happened did I? Well, I haven't really told anyone else the full story yet, not even my mom, but I trust you. If (y/n) likes you and thinks your cool enough to know about this, then I can clue you in on this too," Larry began as he climbed off of his bed. Sal looked away, his neck turning red again at the mention of you liking him.

"Thanks," Sally Face muttered quietly.

"Okay, so like (y/n) said, I was helping Mrs. Sanderson with a clogged toilet. I was just finishing up when I heard him burst in, yelling like a lunatic, 'I know what you've done! Herman told me everything! You stupid bitch!' She tried to calm him down, but before she could get a few words out, he was cutting her throat wide open! I was shocked, I couldn't move, I was frozen by fear, man! Just peeking through the crack in the bathroom door. Anyways, it all happened so fast and then he cleaned up quickly and left. I don't know how, but he didn't even see me," Larry explained, his words slipping past his lips at an increasingly high speed.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down Larry! Take a deep breath," you urged as you climbed off your bed to comfort him. He paused to take a couple of deep breaths.

"You know who did it?" Sal asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, it was definitely Charley. Big creeper from 204. He was wearing gloves, so I don't think they got any prints or anything," Larry finally admitted.

"I knew it! See (y/n)? There was something off about him. That guy is clearly dangerous, so we can't let him get away with this. Especially not after his behavior around you," Sal said with concern in his voice.

"I never doubted your theory Sal. I just wasn't completely certain. I wanted to wait and hear Larry's testimony before pointing fingers," you replied.

"Wait, you guys actually went into Charley's room? That's dangerous! What were you doing in there? And what did he do to you sis? Did he touch you? I swear if he hurt you I'm gonna break his fucking arms!" Larry shouted.

"Chill, bro. You didn't tell me who the culprit was before I left so we talked with all the neighbors with the excuse of having Sally Face here introducing himself as a new neighbor, and no, Charley didn't touch me," you said while trying to stop him from shouting. You didn't want to risk anyone hearing you.

"Sorry. I guess it is my fault for not warning you ahead of time. How are we supposed to link him to the crime though?" Larry asked with a sigh.

"We need to get into the crime scene, but a cop is guarding the door. We need to get him away from Mrs. Sanderson's apartment for a while," Sal stated.

"How about we use Larry's police scanner then? Aside from listening to police chatter, you can use it to contact the other officers," you mentioned as you pointed at the device behind Sal, who turned around to look at it.

"How the hell did you get this thing?" Sal asked in bewilderment.

"That's a story for another day. But that's a great idea (y/n)! If I make a fake call, maybe I can distract them long enough for you to sneak into 403. Maybe we can find some kind of evidence to show that detective. Something they weren't looking for," Larry said as he grabbed a walkie talkie from the dresser.

"Pretty quick to sign me up for the break in," Sal commented. You chuckled quietly to yourself.

"Well, I gotta make the call down here and-"

"I'm just messing with you. I'm totally up for this, been wanting to peek in that room anyways,"

"Great! Then I'll join ya! I can't let my new buddy go in that gruesome scene all by himself now can't I?" you said cheerfully as you wrapped arm around the blue-haired boy's shoulders. You could feel his body heat increasing in temperature.

"You're going too sis? Are you sure?" Larry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry big bro. I'm mentally prepared for this. Besides, I'll get bored down here if you guys do everything, and I wanted to take a peek in that room too," you assured him as you wrap your other arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, if you say so. Then, I'll call in a bank robbery, hostage situation and that should clear out the cops for sure. I'm guessing that'll buy us a few minutes until they figure out that it wasn't real. You guys gotta be upstairs when I do that, so can make those minutes count. We can use my walkie talkies to communicate during the whole thing. Then I can give you a heads up too, once I know the cops are coming back," Larry explained his plan while giving the Sally Face one of the walkie talkies he had in his hands.

"Sounds pretty solid to me," Sal said with a nod.

"Maybe just switch the bank robbery with armed robbery at like a gas station or a drug store. Make it a little more believable," you used Sal's original lines since you did find it to be a reasonable point when you were playing the game. You were confused as to why Sal hadn't said it though.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right. Good call, sis! Now go upstairs to Sally's room and let me know when you guys are ready," Larry said as he motioned for you and Sal to leave the room. With Larry's signal, the two of you headed back upstairs to Sal's apartment and his bedroom, completely unaware of the new encounter that you would soon face.

~~~~~~~~~~

The grumpy cop guarding Mrs. Sanderson's room suddenly approached you and Sal before you guys had the chance to enter his apartment. The way his arms crossed firmly over his chest and the way his glaring eyes burned into your soul made you nervous. He acted as if he could see right through you. As if he knew who you actually were and what you were up to. You refused to show him you were nervous and scared, but you could still feel the sweat trickling down the back of your neck. You could feel Sal unconsciously grip onto the back of your hoodie. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was it happening now when it didn't happen in the game? You hadn't even said one word to the guy!...Unless if that's what triggered it.

"What are you kids up to?" the cop asked.

"What do you mean, sir?" Sal asked.

" _I mean_ that you've been pretty quiet and calm despite all the chaos today. Plus, you brats keep on glancing over here," the cop stated simply.

"Because we're curious on what's going on. Wouldn't a lot of people want to look on at something like this with curiosity in order to find out what happened? _Especially kids?_ We just happened to be old enough to know when we can and can't ask questions. Why bother asking questions about what's going on if I know for a fact that you wouldn't tell me anyway? You'd probably just say, 'move along. There's nothing to see here. I can't answer that,' or something right?" you said with a blank expression in your eyes. You could see the cop's face flush in anger and embarrassment.

"Don't get smart with me missy! There's something off about you! I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you! Now tell me what you're up too!" He shouted. His spit splattered in your face, nearly making you gag. You sighed and rubbed your temples.

"If you _must_ know, I was introducing my new friend here to the neighbors and showing him around the building. Ya know, like a _good_ citizen. Now he's taking me to his bedroom to help him... _unpack_ a few things," you explained, wrapping both of your arms around Sal and pulling him close to your body. The bluenette was trembling in your hold.

"Unpack? Tch. What a load of bullshit. I don't believe you. You're not going anywhere, and I'm not taking my eyes off you," the officer said with a smug grin as if he won this argument. You figured it was time to kick it up a notch. Letting out a soft hum, you twirled some of Sally's hair between your fingers as you looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Is that so? What a shame. I really wanted to help my cute little Sally Face unpack his things. But if you insist on us staying out here, then it can't be helped. This will have to do for now," you whispered softly as you leaned down to press a few butterfly kisses against Sal's neck. The boy started to whimper as he tightly wrapped his arms around you. He was embarrassed, but at the same time, your kisses felt nice to him.

"OKAY! OKAY! I get your point! Sorry I ever said a fucking thing! Just take that business inside! Don't do that shit out here ya freak!" the cop screamed as he stormed back to his post by Mrs. Sanderson's door.

"This meaningless conversation wasted our time. Hopefully we can still get _something_ done," you called out to the cop as you practically dragged Sal inside his own apartment. The atmosphere was awkward as silence fell upon the two of you.

"S-Sorry...it was the only thing I co-"

"No! No! It's fine! I totally get it. That was actually really smart. No one expected you to do that."

"Th-Thanks...just...don't tell Larry about this okay?"

"I wasn't going to say anything anyway, he'd probably be out for my blood if he knew what happened."

"Haha yeah. You're right."

"It...felt good though..."

"What'd you say Sally?"

"N-Nothing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was busy doing other things! Thanks for waiting so long for this new chapter! I really appreciate all the support! Also, I just wanted to say that I didn't expect to end this chapter the way I did haha. It just suddenly came to me on a whim during my writing. Hopefully you guys don't mind! Thanks and hopefully I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	7. Episode 1: Strange Neighbors Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finishing the Sally Face video game one stormy night, you looked out the window and wished to the stars above,  
> "I wish I could save everyone."  
> Right when you made your wish, a strange incident occurred that forced you to pass out on your bed. You wake up to see an eerily familiar face looking down at you.  
> "Wait...L-Larry...?"  
> "Are you okay sis? Did you have another nightmare?"  
> You had barely been awake for ten seconds and already you realized three things:  
> 1\. You had been mysteriously transported into the very video game you had just finished playing.  
> 2\. Larry Johnson, who was supposed to be an only child, was claiming that YOU were his twin sister.  
> 3\. Larry had no idea who "Sal" was, which could only mean one thing, you were at the very beginning of the game...right before Sal Fisher moved into Addison Apartments.  
> Now that you actually were in the Sally Face universe, only one thought filled your mind,  
> 'I must save everyone! It's the only way to get home!'  
> Will you be able to change everyone's fate? Will you be able to stay alive? Will you ever find a way home?  
> *IMPORTANT READ END NOTES*

"Okay, we're in my room now," Sal murmured into the walkie talkie once the two of you entered his bedroom. Meanwhile, you sat on his mattress and petted Gizmo as he slept. You couldn't help but smile as the feline purred loudly under your touch.

"Alright, let's do this! I'm gonna make the call, give me a second," You heard Larry's voice reply from the walkie talkie. Silence soon fell upon the room as the two of you waited for the cop to leave to answer Larry's fake call. It honestly didn't take too long since you heard sounds coming from the hallway in less than five minutes followed by silence.

"Okay, it's done. I heard a bunch of hustling upstairs so I think it worked! Go see if you can get into 403 now," Larry finally called back. You pulled your hand away from Gizmo and got up from the mattress, much to the displeasure of the cat. Your heart clenched at the soft, sad meow he gave in protest.

"Let's go (y/n) before he comes back," you heard Sal say from the doorway.

"Coming!" you replied as you followed him out of the apartment. Seeing 403's door was a lot more disturbing in person compared to the game, and it wasn't just because of the police tape that was messily taped across it. The way the doorframe was beat up and the fact that the doorknob looked like it had been torn off was just...eerie. There were scratch marks around the area where the doorknob used to be, and it looked like there were huge claw marks on the frame and even the wall surrounding the door. You could only see darkness from what you could tell in the cracked opening, but you still got the chills at the thought of what the apartment could possibly look like since this is very real for you now. This was your first crime scene and your first break-in, so it was obviously going to be a lot to handle on your first day. But you had to stay strong for your sweet SallyFace and your lovable overprotective twin brother Larry. You crawled under the police tape and slipped passed the opened door to get inside. The stench of blood was strong, and the air seemed to be colder compared to the hallway. Was that because of Mrs. Sanderson's ghost? You didn't exactly know yet.

"There's a broken coffee table with some books," you heard Sal say into the walkie talkie while you looked around at the crime scene. You avoided stepping on the blood stains and body outline on the carpet. The broken furniture, the messy couch, and the crooked picture were signs of a struggle. Not to mention that the other side of door also had claw marks and scratches. This would definitely be giving you some serious nightmares tonight.

"Look like anything important?" you heard Larry ask from the walkie talkie.

"Just looks like junk to me," Sal answered as he observed the items on the floor without touching them.

"Alright, keep looking then. There's gotta be something else," Larry said.

"Man, this is pretty twisted," you said out loud without thinking.

"I was _just_ about to say that. Imagine how Larry must've felt when he saw the body," Sal said with a shiver in his voice as he continued to look around the room. You approached the large cabinet with the pony statues neatly sitting on top of it.

"Hey Sal, come check this out. Aren't these the same pony toys that Charley has?" You called out to the blue-haired boy without looking away from them. Sal tip toed over to get a closer look.

"Hey, you're right. Looks like one is missing, I can see a small clearing in the blood," he whispered into the walkie talkie. You could hear Larry humming from the walkie talkie. You didn't even realize until now that he still had his thumb on the button.

"Sis! You just gave me an idea! I know how we can get him. You guys get out of there and come down to the basement!" Larry exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll be down as quick as we can. Watch where you step Sal. We can't risk leaving any footprints or traces of our presence behind," you warned him as you hopped around the various blood stains on the ground.

"I know. Let's get out of here before that cop comes back. That dude's way too nosy and intimidating to deal with," you hear Sal say as he followed you out of the apartment. The two of you quickly made your way back to Larry in the basement to listen to his plan. A plan that you already knew about way before he even said anything.

"Sanderson and Charley both collected those weird toys. They're nuts over those things. Mrs. Sanderson got this super rare one or something. She was telling me about it when I was fixing her toilet. Anyways, I bet you Charley couldn't resist taking it! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that's why he offed her in the first place! That dude always did give me the creeps. Just something unsettling about him ya know?" Larry explained. You could practically feel the anger radiating off of Sal as he stood next to you.

"Wow, this is crazy. But I knew something was off about him too. I didn't trust him at all. Especially with the way he stared at (Y/n). At least we know now that he's the one who killed Mrs. Sanderson. This guy definitely needs to get caught. We can't live in a building with a murder," Sal ranted.

"Exactly, that's why I need to go back into Charley's room and get that toy," you suddenly blurted out with a determined gaze. Yeah, the guy creeped you out to no end. But you already knew how to get the toy, and you'd rather do it yourself so you can give it to that detective and prevent Sal from traumatizing himself further by seeing Mrs. Sanderson's dead body. Why he looked through the window on the back of that truck? You had no idea. But you wanted to do everything you can to ease the boy's pain. Even if that meant you had to endure some of it yourself.

"Woah, wait a minute. Why do you have to go (y/n)? You already went in there once. Remember how terrified you were? You don't have to force yourself to go back there to get a piece of evidence," Sal said worriedly.

"Yeah little sis. I'm not all that comfortable letting you go in there by yourself," Larry interrupted as he put a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah but I already have a plan on how to get that toy without him getting catching me. Besides, I can simply use my charms to lure him into my little trap," you said mischievously while flipping your hair dramatically. Larry couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Then at least let us in on it, _and_ you have to take Sal with you. I'd go but Charley isn't too fond of me. There's no way he'd let me in. He accused me of stealing snacks from his room. Snacks! Fuckin' fatty!" Larry said. He looked off to the side in annoyance as he looked back on that whole snacks fiasco. Meanwhile, Sal turned to reason with you.

"I agree with Larry. I'm going too if he can't go," he said, finally putting his foot down.

"Alright, alright. Relax, and I'll tell you. I heard that Charley really loves Mr. Addison's tea. So, my plan is to get some of Addison's tea and spike it with sleeping pills or laxatives or something. Ya know, something that will take him away from his toys long enough for us to grab the pony," you explained.

"Hey, good idea! Actually, I think I got some sleeping pills in my bathroom. I'll go upstairs and get them while you go get the tea," Sal said as he started to make his way to the door.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit then," you said.

"(Y/n), be careful okay? Stay close to each other. I don't want you getting hurt," Larry murmured softly, a hint of worry in his voice. You smiled softly at him and hugged him gently hugged him.

"I'll be careful big bro," you murmured back.

~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for either of you to collect the items you needed. You couldn't help but be surprised at how quick you Mr. Anderson made that tea for you. It was exactly like in the game. He closed his mail slot for only a few seconds and then poked his hand out to give you the cup. You would think that since this is real life now, the tea making process would take much longer. But apparently not. You waited in front of Charley's room until Sal came shuffling over with a couple of sleeping pills in his hand.

"This should be enough to knock him out cold as soon as he drinks that tea," Sal explained as he dropped the pills in the drink. You couldn't but smirk at him.

"And just for good measures," you paused and spat into the tea. Sal gasped, making you laugh quietly.

"(Y/n)!" he cried out softly in surprise.

"What? Like you said, he was a creep! I didn't like the way he stared at me, and he's a murderer too! A little spit won't hurt him," you reasoned with a devilish smile. Sal fell silent as he stared at you with an intense gaze. Suddenly, he reached behind him and unclasped one of the straps to his mask.

"Give me that tea," he said as he held his hand out while using the other to lift his prosthetic up slightly. You giggled as he also spat into the tea, silently hoping that Charley wouldn't be able to taste it.

"Scumbag," Sal muttered as he lowered his prosthetic again. He handed you the tea back and clasped his strap around his head again.

"Yes, let's go give a scumbag his scummy tea," you said cheerfully as you knocked on Charley's door once more.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I do not own any of the characters or the game. All credit goes to Steve Gabry (PortableMoose). Go support him and play Sally Face! It is an amazing game! I've wanted to explore a concept like this ever since the game ended, so I hope you all enjoy it! Even though this story that I'm writing is going to follow the plot of the game to an extent, there ARE going to be some changes over the course of the story as the reader starts to prevent certain events from happening. There will also be violence, gore, swears/strong language, and some mature content too. If you don't like any of the things I have just mentioned, please click away now because you will NOT enjoy this story.


End file.
